tabsandchordsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beatles:Chains (Guitar Tabs)
Capo 1 INTRO A e|5----- 5----- 5----- ------|5---5- ----5- 5----- ------| B|5------5------5------------|5---5------5--5------------| G|6------6------6------------|6---6------6--6------------| D|7------7------7------------|7---7------7--7------------| A|7------7------7------------|7---7------7--7------------| E|5------5------5------------|5---5------5--5------------| e|5----- 5----- 5----- ----5-|----5- ------ 5----- ------| B|5------5------5----------5-|----5---------5------------| G|6------6------6----------6-|----6---------6------------| D|7------7------7----------7-|----7---------7------------| A|7------7------7----------7-|----7---------7------------| E|5------5------5----------5-|----5---------5------------| VERSE 00:07 e|5----- 5----- 5----- ------|5----- 5----- 5----- 5-----| B|5------5------5------------|5------5------5------5-----| G|6------6------6------------|6------6------6------6-----| D|7------7------7------------|7------7------7------7-----| A|7------7------7------------|7------7------7------7-----| E|5------5------5------------|5------5------5------5-----| Chains, my baby's got me e|------ 5----- 5----- ----5-|------ 5----- 5----- ------| B|-------5------5----------5-|-------5------5------------| G|-------6------6----------6-|-------6------6------------| D|-------7------7----------7-|-------7------7------------| A|-------7------7----------7-|-------7------7------------| E|-------5------5----------5-|-------5------5------------| locked in chains. And ain't the up they D7sus2 e|5----- 5----- 5----- ----5-|------ 5----- 5----- ------| B|5------5------5----------5-|-------5------5------------| G|5------5------5----------5-|-------5------5------------| D|7------7------7----------7-|-------7------7------------| A|5------5------5----------5-|-------5------5------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| kind that you can A e|5----- 5----- 5----- ----5-|------ 5----- 5----- ------| B|5------5------5----------5-|-------5------5------------| G|6------6------6----------6-|-------6------6------------| D|7------7------7----------7-|-------7------7------------| A|7------7------7----------7-|-------7------7------------| E|5------5------5----------5-|-------5------5------------| see Woah, oh, these E7sus2 D7sus2 e|7----- ------ 7----- ------|5----- ------ 5----- ------| B|7-------------7------------|5-------------5------------| G|7-------------7------------|5-------------5------------| D|9-------------9------------|7-------------7------------| A|7-------------7------------|5-------------5------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| chains of love got hold on a A E e|5----- 5----- 5----- 5-----|5---0- 0---0- 0---0- 0-----| B|5------5------5------5-----|5---0--0---0--0---0--0-----| G|6------6------6------6-----|6---1--1---1--1---1--1-----| D|7------7------7------7-----|7---2--2---2--2---2--2-----| A|7------7------7------7-----|7---2--2---2--2---2--2-----| E|5------5------5------5-----|5---0--0---0--0---0--0-----| me, yeah VERSE 00:29 A A13 A e|5----- 5---5- ----5- 5-----|5----- 5----- 5----- 5-----| B|5------7---5------5--5-----|5------5------5------5-----| G|6------6---6------6--6-----|6------6------6------6-----| D|7------5---7------7--7-----|7------7------7------7-----| A|7------7---7------7--7-----|7------7------7------7-----| E|5------5---7------5--5-----|5------5------5------5-----| Chains, well can't break away I A13 A e|------ 5----- 5---5- 5---5-|----5- 5----- 5----- 5-----| B|-------5------5---5--7---5-|----5--5------5------5-----| G|-------6------6---6--6---6-|----6--6------6------6-----| D|-------7------7---7--5---7-|----7--7------7------7-----| A|-------7------7---7--7---7-|----7--7------7------7-----| E|-------5------5---5--5---5-|----5--5------5------5-----| from chains. Can't run around these D7 D7sus2 D7 D7sus2 e|------ 5---5- ----5- 5---5-|------ 5----- 5----- ------| B|-------7---5------5--7---5-|-------5------5------------| G|-------5---5------5--5---5-|-------5------5------------| D|-------7---7------7--7---7-|-------7------7------------| A|-------5---5------5--5---5-|-------5------5------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| 'cause I'm not A A13 A e|5----- 5---5- 5---5- 5---5-|------ ------ 5----- 5-----| B|5------5---5--5---5--7---5-|--------------5------5-----| G|6------6---6--6---6--6---6-|--------------6------6-----| D|7------7---7--7---7--5---7-|--------------7------7-----| A|7------7---7--7---7--7---7-|--------------7------7-----| E|5------5---5--5---5--5---5-|--------------5------5-----| free. Whoah, oh, these E7sus2 D7sus2 e|7----- ------ 7----- ------|5----- ------ ------ ------| B|7-------------7------------|5--------------------------| G|7-------------7------------|5--------------------------| D|9-------------9------------|7--------------------------| A|7-------------7------------|5--------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| chains of love won't let me A A7 e|5----- 5---5- 5----- ------|----5- 5---5- 5---5- 5-----| B|5------5---5--5------------|----8--8---8--8---8--8-----| G|6------6---6--6------------|----6--6---6--6---6--6-----| D|7------7---7--7------------|----5--5---5--5---5--5-----| A|7------7---7--7------------|----7--7---7--7---7--7-----| E|5------5---5--5------------|----5--5---5--5---5--5-----| be, yeah. BRIDGE 00:51 D D7sus2 D D7sus2 D D7sus2 D A e|5----- 5---5- ----5- 5---5-|----5- 5---5- ----5- 5---5-| B|7------7---5------5--7---5-|----5--7---5------7--7---5-| G|7------7---5------5--7---5-|----5--7---5------7--7---6-| D|7------7---7------7--7---7-|----7--7---7------7--7---7-| A|5------5---5------5--5---5-|----5--5---5------5--5---7-| E|---------------------------|-------------------------5-| I wanna tell pretty baby, you, A13 A A13 A A13 A7 A13 A e|----5- 5---5- ----5- 5---5-|----5- 5---5- ----55 5---5-| B|----5--7---5------5--7---5-|----5--7---8------88\7---5-| G|----6--6---6------6--6---6-|----6--6---6------66-6---6-| D|----7--5---7------7--5---7-|----7--5---5------55-5---5-| A|----7--7---7------7--7---7-|----7--7---7------77-7---7-| E|----5--5---5------5--5---5-|----5--5---5------55-5---5-| I think you're fine. D D7sus2 D D7sus2 D D7sus2 D e|5----- 5---5- ------ 5---5-|------ 5---5- ----5- 5-----| B|7------7---5---------7---5-|-------7---5------7--7-----| G|7------7---5---------7---5-|-------7---5------7--7-----| D|7------7---7---------7---7-|-------7---7------7--7-----| A|5------5---5---------5---5-|-------5---5------5--5-----| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| I'd like to love you, But, E e|------ 7----- ------ 7-----|------ 7----- ------ ------| B|-------9-------------9-----|-------9-------------------| G|-------9-------------9-----|-------9-------------------| D|-------9-------------9-----|-------9-------------------| A|-------7-------------7-----|-------7-------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| darlin', I'm imprisoned by these VERSE 01:06 A e|5----- 5----- 5----- ------|5----- 5----- 5----- 5-----| B|5------5------5------------|5------5------5------5-----| G|6------6------6------------|6------6------6------6-----| D|7------7------7------------|7------7------7------7-----| A|7------7------7------------|7------7------7------7-----| E|5------5------5------------|5------5------5------5-----| Chains, my baby's got me A13 A e|------ 5----- 5---5- 5---5-|------ 5----- 5----- ------| B|-------5------5---5--7---5-|-------5------5------------| G|-------6------6---6--6---6-|-------6------6------------| D|-------7------7---7--5---7-|-------7------7------------| A|-------7------7---7--7---7-|-------7------7------------| E|-------5------5---5--5---5-|-------5------5------------| locked in chains. And they the up ain't D7 D7sus2 D7 D7sus2 e|------ 5---5- ----5- 5---5-|------ 5----- 5----- 5-----| B|-------7---5------5--7---5-|-------5------5------5-----| G|-------5---5------5--5---5-|-------5------5------5-----| D|-------7---7------7--7---7-|-------7------7------7-----| A|-------5---5------5--5---5-|-------5------5------5-----| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| kind that you can A A13 A e|5----- 5---5- 5---5- 5---5-|----5- 5----- 5----- ------| B|5------5---5--5---5--7---5-|----5--5------5------------| G|6------6---6--6---6--6---6-|----6--6------6------------| D|7------7---7--7---7--5---7-|----7--7------7------------| A|7------7---7--7---7--7---7-|----7--7------7------------| E|5------5---5--5---5--5---5-|----5--5------5------------| see Woah, oh, these E7sus2 D7sus2 e|7----- 7----- 7----- ------|5----- ------ 5----- ------| B|7------7------7------------|5-------------5------------| G|7------7------7------------|5-------------5------------| D|9------9------9------------|7-------------7------------| A|7------7------7------------|5-------------5------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| chains of love got a hold on A A7 e|5----- 5----- 5----- 5-----|----5- 5---5- 5----- 5-----| B|5------5------5------5-----|----8--8---8--8------8-----| G|6------6------6------6-----|----6--6---6--6------6-----| D|7------7------7------7-----|----5--5---5--5------5-----| A|7------7------7------7-----|----7--7---7--7------7-----| E|5------5------5------5-----|----5--5---5--5------5-----| me, yeah BRIDGE 01:28 D D7sus2 D D7sus2 D D7sus2 D Am e|5----- 5---5- ------ 5---5-|----5- 5---5- ----5- 5---5-| B|7------7---5---------7---5-|----5--7---5------7--7---5-| G|7------7---5---------7---5-|----5--7---5------7--7---5-H D|7------7---7---------7---7-|----7--7---7------7--7---7-| A|5------5---5---------5---5-|----5--5---5------5--5---7-| E|---------------------------|-------------------------5-| Please me when tell you, believe I A A13 A A13 A A13 A7 A13 A e|----5- 5---5- ----5- 5---5-|----5- 5---5- ----55 5---5-| B|----5--7---5------5--7---5-|----5--7---8------88\7---5-| G|6---6--6---6------6--6---6-|----6--6---6------66-6---6-| D|----7--5---7------7--5---7-|----7--5---5------55-5---5-| A|----7--7---7------7--7---7-|----7--7---7------77-7---7-| E|----5--5---5------5--5---5-|----5--5---5------55-5---5-| Your lips are sweet. D D D7sus2 D7sus2 D D7sus2 D D7sus2 e|5----- 5---5- 5----- 5---5-|----5- 5---5- ----5- 5---5-| B|7------7---5--7------7---5-|----5--7---5------7--7---5-| G|7------7---5--7------7---5-|----5--7---5------7--7---7-| D|7------7---7--7------7---7-|----7--7---7------7--7---7-| A|5------5---5--5------5---5-|----5--5---5------5--5---5-| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| I'd like to kiss them, but E E E7sus2 E E7sus2 E E7sus2 e|7----- 7---7- 7----- 7---7-|7----- 7---7- 7----- ------| B|9------9---7--9------9---7-|9------9---7--9------------| G|9------9---7--9------9---7-|9------9---7--9------------| D|9------9---9--9------9---9-|9------9---9--9------------| A|7------7---7--7------7---7-|7------7---7--7------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| I can't break away from all of these VERSE 01:43 A e|5----- 5----- 5---5- ----5-|5----- 5----- 5----- 5-----| B|5------5------5---5------5-|5------5------5------5-----| G|6------6------6---6------6-|6------6------6------6-----| D|7------7------7---7------7-|7------7------7------7-----| A|7------7------7---7------7-|7------7------7------7-----| E|5------5------5---5------5-|5------5------5------5-----| Chains, my baby's got me e|------ 5----- 5---5- 5---5-|----5- 5----- 5----- ------| B|-------5------5---5--7---5-|----5--5------5------------| G|-------6------6---6--6---6-|----6--6------6------------| D|-------7------7---7--5---7-|----7--7------7------------| A|-------7------7---7--7---7-|----7--7------7------------| E|-------5------5---5--5---5-|----5--5------5------------| locked in chains. And they the up ain't D7 D7sus2 D7 D7sus2 e|------ 5---5- ----5- 5---5-|----5- 5----- 5----- 5-----| B|-------7---5------5--7---5-|----5--5------5------5-----| G|-------5---5------5--5---5-|----5--5------5------5-----| D|-------7---7------7--7---7-|----7--7------7------7-----| A|-------5---5------5--5---5-|----5--5------5------5-----| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| kind that you can A A13 A e|5----- 5---5- 5----- 5---5-|------ 5----- 5----- ------| B|5------5---5--5------7---5-|-------5------5------------| G|6------6---6--6------6---6-|-------6------6------------| D|7------7---7--7------5---7-|-------7------7------------| A|7------7---7--7------7---7-|-------7------7------------| E|5------5---5--5------5---5-|-------5------5------------| see Woah, oh, these E7sus2 D7sus2 e|7----- ----7- 7----- ------|5----- ------ 5----- 5-----| B|7----------7--7------------|5-------------5------5-----| G|7----------7--7------------|5-------------5------5-----| D|9----------9--9------------|7-------------7------7-----| A|7----------7--7------------|5-------------5------5-----| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| chains of love got a hold on A E e|------ 5----- 5----- 5-----|----0- 0---0- 0---0- 0-----| B|-------5------5------5-----|----0--0---0--0---0--0-----| G|-------6------6------6-----|----1--1---1--1---1--1-----| D|-------7------7------7-----|----2--2---2--2---2--2-----| A|-------7------7------7-----|----2--2---2--2---2--2-----| E|-------5------5------5-----|----0--0---0--0---0--0-----| me, yeah CODA 02:05 A e|5----- 5----- 5----- ----5-|------ 5----- 5----- ------| B|5------5------5----------5-|-------5------5------------| G|6------6------6----------6-|-------6------6------------| D|7------7------7----------7-|-------7------7------------| A|7------7------7----------7-|-------7------7------------| E|5------5------5----------5-|-------5------5------------| Chains, chains of e|------ ----5- ----5- ----5-|------ 5----- 5----- ------| B|-----------5------5------5-|-------5------5------------| G|-----------6------6------6-|-------6------6------------| D|-----------7------7------7-|-------7------7------------| A|-----------7------7------7-|-------7------7------------| E|-----------5------5------5-|-------5------5------------| love Chains of e|------ 5----- 5----- ----5-|------ 5----- 5----- ------| B|-------5------5----------5-|-------5------5------------| G|-------6------6----------6-|-------6------6------------| D|-------7------7----------7-|-------7------7------------| A|-------7------7----------7-|-------7------7------------| E|-------5------5----------5-|-------5------5------------| Love Chains of D Dm e|5----- 5----- 5----- 5-----|5----- 5----- 5----- 5-----| B|7------7------7------7-----|6------6------6------6-----| G|7------7------7------7-----|7------7------7------7-----| D|7------7------7------7-----|7------7------7------7-----| A|5------5------5------5-----|5------5------5------5-----| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| Love ........................ Fade ......................... A e|5----- 5----- 5----- ------|------ ------ ------ ------| B|5------5------5------------|---------------------------| G|6------6------6------------|---------------------------| D|7------7------7------------|---------------------------| A|7------7------7------------|---------------------------| E|5------5------5------------|---------------------------| .............. Category:Tabs Category:Guitar Tabs